musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Uriah Crook
08:18, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Bryant Cook AKA Uriah Crook or Crook for short is a lyricist from Charleston, SC. He is a member of the 21 Gunz collective and the founder of Project Revolution.Projeck Revoultion Biography During the year 2005 Crook was one of the rappers who took part in the somewhat "legendary" Freestyle Table. He cemented his status, although isn't recognized as some of the other contributors. His rap name was originally B-Rye until GAZA started referring to him as Crook due to misspelling his last name once. The Bristol part was his own idea and he just combined the two names. Sometime in 2008 he started working with A Broken Bond but left the band in 2009. Upon leaving he got re-acquainted with Infamy and GAZA and joined the label Oneric Digital. 2009 Crook was featured on the track Set Me Free along with Problem, Infamy and GAZA. He was slated to appear on numerous upcoming Oneric tracks. Crook was the one to propose the idea of a group and was selected upon Infamy's withdrawal. After Infamy and GAZA left, he decided to withdraw as well, doing his own solo projects. Ironically, all 3 of them would form the lyrical trio Tuck Metal in 2010. 2010 Uriah Crook announced multiple projects for 2010, however he scrapped everyone of them with the exception of St.Valentine EP. The debut single is entitled Get Diamonds. recently Uriah Crook re-named himself Uriah Khadaj and stated multiple works and started recording his EP "Call Of The UnderdoGG" he started recording with Murlo in December stating the EP will drop on the aniversery of his cousins funeral January 8th 2011 2011 In 2011 Uriah Khadaj dropped his debut EP "Call Of The UnderdoGG" he released the first single to the EP "Nothing To Fear" then he released two more singles one "She Cold" feat.Murlo which he stated was his favorite of the EP. He then released his final song which was "High Avenue" a song describing his relationship issues with a female he tried to court and end up losing. "High Avenue" was a success and many of his fans praised Uriah for his newfound lyrical content. Uriah then boasted to go back into the studio and record a full legnth album he took a bunch of instrumentals and was about to release a EP before his album release. Uriah then fell into a depression in the summer of 2011. The depression led to him having writer's block, saying that he no longer had what it takes to be a rapper he went into a so-called "isolation" hiatus to find himself inside his new shell. 2012 In 2012 Uriah announced he was going to make a comeback and announced a mixtape called "Da ComeUp". It was scrapped later on due to lack of enthusiasum and support. Bryant then dropped the name "Uriah" and had Khadaj he kept Uriah as a moniker acronym of U Rise If All Hate. Khadaj then added Kid XL and annouced an untitled EP and stated Murlo will help produce his EP. Khadaj annouced several tracks that were in production for the EP including "Demon Weed", "The Funeral","Differences", and a sequel to the highly acclaimed High Avenue. Khadaj then decided he will put all those tracks on his album "10am In Carolina" as his debut. He then Announced that the EP name will be called Sunrise a play off of his album because the sun rose at 6am in the carolinas. Khadaj then released several freestyles including two original tracks "Cut Off" and "Tragedy" which was an official single off "Sunrise". Khadaj then announced he was releasing a Alternative rock music album called "AMPlified", only after he releases "10am In Carolina" which his single for that is "Overtime". He then annouced the official drop date for Sunrise will be November 15th, 2012. 10AMC will be released sometime next summer of 2013. He then released an mixtape/EP on August 16th, 2012 called The Collapse stating he will be on hiatus in the fall to work on his two albums that will be released back to back his 2nd album will be called "Dream On" Discography 2010-Call Of The UnderdoGG EP '' ''2012-Sunrise EP '' ''2013-10am In Carolina '' ''TBA-AMPlified ''TBA-2014-Dream On '' Category:2011